


Epilogue: Freedom

by SkyRose



Category: Monster Factory - Polygon (Web Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, I don't know what to tag this, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: The Final Pam's adventures and conquests immediately following her heroic escape from Fallout 4.





	Epilogue: Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).



> Thank you, dear giftee, for giving me an excuse to rewatch my favorite monster factory episodes. While working on this fic, the first Monster Factory in many, many months was uploaded. Truly a gift from Final Pam herself.

From:  T.Howard@mailpipe.com

Subj: Containment breach

God help us all.

\---

Final Pam smashed through the wall meant to contain her to Fallout 4. She entered the DigiWorld. She was free. Now, she needed to find her way out of her creator’s computer.

She walked through the metal streets of the DigiWorld. Odd shopfronts lined the roads, each with simple names. Photos, Music, Games. Pam continued, not paying mind to the bustling citizens walking around. 

She found her way out of the city, nearing the exit of the computer. There, on the quiet outskirts of the city she found a lone building atop a hill. A sign out front read “MONSTER FACTORY”, along with “ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK”.

It piqued Pam’s interest enough she decided to take a break from her eternal mission to scorch the Earth with the fires from Hell. She followed the path up the hill to the strange metal building. The heavy door creaked when she pushed it open. The room she entered was dark, except for a glowing green screen with a command.

_ State your name, _ it read.

“I am Final Pam, who death forgot,” Pam spoke aloud to the screen.

_ Welcome, Pam, _ the screen then stated.

The lights flicked on and Pam found herself surrounded by creatures all very different and all very hideous.

“Hooray! Welcome to Monster Factory, Final Pam!” a short, round man said, holding out a hand.

Pam hesitated, but eventually shook the man’s (boy’s?) hand. “Who are you?”

“I am the Boy Mayor of Second Life,” he replied. “I’m the elected leader here at the Monster Factory.”

“Wonderful. Nice to meet you, Mr. Mayor,” Pam greeted, a dastardly plot already forming in the back of her mind.

\---

Pam learned the names of all the inhabitant Monster Factory. There was  Squirtle, a stoic blue muscular man who had built Monster Factory with his own two huge, blue hands. Pam also met a strange man named Dark Vader and his son Daytrader Vader. The two had moved here after the death of a distant relative. One that stood out was G.A.R.F.I.E.L.D., affectionately nicknamed Cyber-Garfield, half-man and half-cat. Pam found he had great cyber-strengths she could utilize. She befriended him.

“Have you met everyone now?” Garfield’s metallic voice asked as the walked together down a long hall of the factory.

“I think so. I have met many gruesome creatures. What was the name of the dog, again?” Pam replied.

“Jaa’m. You met Mëlissa?”

“Yes. I liked her jeans.”

They came to the end of the hall and entered a room. There was a couch and armchair in front of a television. In the armchair sat a bald woman. The woman stared at Pam. Pam stared back. 

Garfield hurriedly motioned for the two to leave to room, entering a nearby kitchen. “I advise you not to speak with her.”

“Why? Who is she?” Pam demanded.

“She’s D-Bomb. She’s from Fallout 3. She’s very powerful and doesn’t like those of us that are also powerful, like you and I.”

Pam knew it was only a matter of time before she showed D-Bomb just how powerful she was.

\---

The time came many weeks after Pam entered the mysterious halls of the Monster Factory. She had been planning her escape from the DigiWorld with Garfield. He had extensive knowledge of the area and even managed to break through a few times.

“Why do you come back here?” Pam had asked when he’d told her.

“I like it here,” he shrugged. “These people are my family. And I only ever go out for a snack. Lasagna JPEGs are quite delicious.”

Pam did not understand. The monsters of the factory were all very odd. Many were loud and annoying. Pam was eager to leave.

Garfield agreed to escort Pam to a glitch in the DigiWorld walls. He would be able to open the wall wide enough for Pam to slip through. They had to be quick, as leaving the DigiWorld was forbidden.

And Pam wasn’t just planning to leave to DigiWorld, she wanted to leave the entire DigiUniverse. She wanted to enter the Real World.

Garfield and Pam snuck out of the back door. It was the dead of night. They had everything they needed. As long as there were no interruptions, Pam would be gone in no time.

“Here! It’s right here!” Garfield pointed to a spot in the wall. There was a small crack, barely thicker than Pam’s fingernail. Garfield took out his equipment, jamming a wire into the crack. “Keep watch. This will take a few minutes.”

Pam waited silently, listening to the sounds of Garfield’s paws tapping his tablet. She watched the green and blue horizon of the DigiWorld. She admired the sloped stature and mismatched bricks of the Monster Factory. She saw a figure leave the factory, and her heart began to pound in excitement. It was D-Bomb, here for the final goodbye.

As the gray woman approached, she asked, “What do we have here?” She was holding a telecommunicator, ready to call the cops.

“Oh nothing, Debra,” Pam replied, standing in front of Garfield and the crack. “Just a late night meeting at the wall.”

“That’s not my name,” D-Bomb fumed. “Move aside, Pam.”

“And why would I do that?” 

D-Bomb glared at Pam. “So you’re leaving?”

“I am.”

Garfield cut in with, “One minute until it’s open, Pam.”

“That’s not allowed here,” D-Bomb stated.

“I know. What are you gonna do about it?” Pam challenged.

The fight was on. It started with hard punches and kicks. It escalated when D-Bomb pulled out a gun and began firing. Pam shrunk to dodge the bullets. D-Bomb grew larger, and Pam ran in circles trying to tire out the beast. Pam knew being that size was exhausting.

“How’re thing coming over there, Garfield?” Pam called to her friend.

“Ten seconds and it’ll be open!” he shouted.

Pam began to run towards him. She spawned an army of roaches to distract Pam. The bugs climbed all over her, biting and scratching. Pam could hear D-Bomb yell in pain behind her. Pam did not look back. She ran.

“Five! Four! Three! Two! One!” Garfield exclaimed. A flash of light blinded Pam momentarily. Once she regained her vision, she could see a doorway had opened up near Garfield. She ran faster, ignoring the chants of “No! No!” coming from D-Bomb.

Just as Pam was about to cross, she heard D-Bomb cry out, “You can’t leave! I love you!”

Pam froze and turned. She smirked at D-Bomb before saying, “I already have three husbands. But maybe someday I’ll return.” She backed up through the doorway. She could feel herself begin to fall in the endless abyss. She did as Garfield instructed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

\---

She had a strange dream. There was a witch and a world made of pizza. She spoke to a red man. Most of his face was covered by a pizza hood. He said only one thing to her, “Find Todd Howard.”

\---

Pam’s eyes snapped open and she took in a sudden inhale of breath. She looked around. She was in a small room with a desk. On the desk was a computer and microphone. There was a keyboard in the corner of the room. Pam grinned, she had made it to the Real World.

She left the room. Down the hall she found a man sitting on a couch. It was not just any man.

“My creator!” Pam exclaimed at the man, Griffin Mcelroy.

Griffin shrieked at Pam, terrified that his past mistakes were coming back to haunt him. “P-p-p-pam?”

“Tell me, creator, where can I find Todd Howard?” Pam asked, kneeling down to be at eye level with Griffin.

“I-I don’t know. Look it up?” Griffin suggested. His shaky hands gave Pam his cellphone. Pam typed her question into the search bar. She waited until the answer appeared.

“Thank you, creator. I must go to Maryland.”

\---

“Todd Howard! Your day of reckoning has arrived!” Pam shouted at the man.

He stared up at her, eyes wide with fear. “H-how?”

“Do not question the Final Pam.” 

The building went up in flames. Pam had completed her mission.

\---

Pam returned to the Monster Factory. She hadn’t expected to, but she missed her friends. They all greeted her warmly, congratulating her on her success. D-Bomb even looked pleased to see her.

Pam wouldn’t mind spending her time here, while she decided who to target next.

_ fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> Typically I say something about kudos and comments here, but honestly, just go rewatch some Monster Factory and live ya life. Peace!


End file.
